You are NOT my Father
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: With Saruhiko reverted back into a child, and no knowledge of taming the kid, Munakata turns to Misaki for assistance, only to have Saruhiko hate him more and more. Eventual SaruMi. Munakata's intervention. Mild OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I am so not sorry. _

_K project (c) GoHands and GoRA_

* * *

Knock knock knock.

There it was again. That persistent knocking at his door. At five o'clock in the morning.

Yata Misaki stomped to his front door after drowsily, and angrily, getting out of bed.

'Whoever the hell it is better have good reason for being here at ass o'clock...'

Nearly pulling the door off the hinges, Misaki opened the door to be met with the Blue King, Munakata Reisi. He held a shuffling bundle of fabric in his arms. Before Misaki had a chance to curse the man to hell and back, he heard sniffling from the bundle. The Blue King, sensing the red clansman's already short fuse coming to an end, gave a very brief and blunt explanation. In the size of a toddler.

"I appologize for disturbing you before the sun has even fully risen, Yata-kun." At that, the shorter male snorted sarcastically, as if to say "Yeah, no kidding." "But it seems an emergency... situation has occurred concerning your former ally, Fushimi Saruhiko."

Misaki was immediately awake and alert when something concerning his ex-best friend is mentioned. Especially if it was what the King himself considered a "situation."

"Oi. What the hell happened to Saru!"

When he finally had the chance to speak, Misaki heard a small "ah!" from the bundle and plenty of squirming.

"Oi, monkey king, what the hell are you carrying, anyways."

Munakata sighed and revealed the bundle. Yata's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't tell me..." He couldn't believe it. He shouldn't believe it. Misaki tried to convince himself that he was still drowsy and tired and this was probably all just a dream. A really bad dream that his former best friend-

"Ah~! Misaki!" The small child cried out in excitement, stubby little arms immediately stretched out to be held by the shocked boy. Munakata tried to keep his hold on the small toddler but the baby continued to squirm out of his grasp in favour of reaching out for Misaki. "Misaki~~~!"

* * *

"This is ... A predicament Scepter 4 has yet to face." Munakata tried to explain to Misaki the problems that occurred the night before. The entire oragnization worked to restore Fushimi to his original age, but to no avail. They concluded it was a strain that they needed to track down and that required the entire Scepter 4 to search and attain the strain, except the captain. He was left behind to care for the child. However, he had difficulties subduing the child into behaving, which lead him to the doorstep of the red clansman.

"So your shitty clansmen left you to babysit Saru... But you don't know how to take care of kids...?" Misaki asked while Saruhiko snuggled into his chest. He had long given up trying to pry the child off of him.

"It is not that I do not know how to take care of them. Fushimi-kun is merely a special case." The King shifted his glasses.

"Uh-huh." Misaki said disbelievingly. He looked down at the child. He noticed that his hair and skin tone remained the same, but his face became rounder and eyes larger, to retain that child-like appearance. Instead of wearing his manic, bloodthirsty grin, the now-younger Fushimi wore a dopey, innocent, toothy grin. He wore an oversized, white t-shirt and nothing more. The child could not be any older than three years of age.

The russet haired boy sighed in resignation and place the child on his lap, shaking his legs to provide entertainment and comfort for the small child. Fushimi giggled happily at the shaking feeling he was experience, his small, chubby body leaning back to lay against Misaki's chest.

The Blue King watched this interaction with mild interest. "I did not know you were good with children, given your short-temper." He stated, not intending to be insulting.

Misaki chose to ignore the comment and settled for explaining himself to Reisi. "I used to work as a day care assistant as one of my part time jobs. Kids liked me for some reason, and found my outbursts funny. Damn brats." Misaki smiled fondly at the smiling faces of the children he cared for.

Two small, nimble hands were on his face almost immediately. His attention directed back down to a pouting Saruhiko, the boy's arms outstretched to hold his face. "Misaki~"

"Oi, Saru. Don't call me that." Yata chided half-heatedly, ruffling the small boy's hair.

Reisi cleared his throat. "Well, I do ask that Fushimi-kun stays in your care for the time being, while we search for the strain,"

"Aaahhhh? You expect me to take care of a kid by myself? You have got to be mental." Misaki argued. Even he knew it was dangerous for a baby to be under the care of a gang member, no matter how strong the vanguard may be.

"I will take responsibility, Yata-kun. I am aware of your circumstances, so I am here to offer my assistance in caring for the child." Reisi looked the russet haired boy directly in the eyes as he spoke with a straight face.

"... Don't say it like that. It's creepy." Misaki made a face of disgust that the Blue King would say such a thing that sounded like a proposal.

"Creepy!" The child in his arm mimicked, pointing at Munakata and looking at Misaki expectantly.

It was silent in the room for a minute before Misaki roared out a laughter and Munakata shifted his glasses. Yata petted the boy on the head and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yata-kun, if you are going to care for Fushimi-kun, I do request that you do not teach him such things, and restrict your crude mouth."

"Hahah, nah. Saru's always had a mind of his own." In his arms, the toddler yawned, passing it on to Yata, as he nuzzled his face into the chest of his beloved.

"Misaki~" He whined drowsily. Yata yawned as well.

"Yeah I hear ya, Saru." Misaki looked up at the Blue King. "I'm going to bed, it's still early." Misaki stood to hand Fushimi over to Reisi, but the baby clung to his pajama shirt.

"No! Misa~ kiiiii~!"

"Ah, it appears Fushimi-kun would like to stay with you instead. I suggest returning to bed with Fushimi-kun while I leave for a supply run."

Yata glared at the Captain for several minutes before sighing in resignation. "Fine but it you ditch on me, I'm hunting your ass down and shoving my bat up there." He yawned, carrying a dozing Saruhiko in his arms to his futon.

"Rest assured, Yata-kun. I will return."

* * *

Fushimi was grasping the the edges of the futon for his source of heat. The room was dark as the child groped around for his beloved.

"Misaki~" He crawled out of bed towards the door to the living room and pushed it opened. He peeked into the room to see his Captain-turned-babysitter at the stove in the connecting kitchen alongside Yata. "Misaki?" He called timidly. The pair looked like a married couple assisting each other in making dinner; Misaki was adorned in a simple apron and Reisi sported a dark blue one with his uniform jacket absent and sleeves rolled up to his elbow. The pair were preparing a delicious smelling dinner (considering how late it was already).

Munakata hovered a little too closely towards his Misaki for his liking. As an adult, his response would be to charge into the kitchen and claim the boy in that very spot. However, he did not have that ability anymore, so he resorted to doing the only thing he could do in his condition: cry.

"MISAKIIII!" The young boy threw the door open, shocking the two adults, and ran to his beloved flower. He clung to the taller boy's leg and cried into fabric of his pants.

"Oi, Saru, you alright?" Yata crouched down and lifted the boy up into his arms, cradling him to sedate him from his sudden outburst.

"I wonder if Fushimi-kun had a nightmare of some sort?" When the older man reached out his arms as an offering to hold the child, Saruhiko only clung more tightly to Misaki, glaring at his captain.

"Mine!" He pouted childishly, snuggling into the fabric of Misaki's shirt. The two were in shock momentarily but snapped out of it almost immediately. Munakata held in a light chuckle, the curving of his lips betraying his usual expressions, and Misaki was openly laughing with an endearing smile to his face with a faint pink adorning his cheeks.

"It appears Fushimi-kun has misunderstood." Munakata explained out loud, earning a 'yeah, no shit' from Yata. His mind concocted a plan to tease the young boy, considering how adorable his recent actions were and the reason behind it. The older officer placed one hand on Yata's shoulder and the other cradling the arm holding Fushimi. He leaned in, invading Yata's personal space, trying to imitate an image of a couple and child. "Yata-kun. Would you like any assistance with _our_ little prince here?" He joked without making any change in his usual tone. It would not have required much effort to fool the child.

"Eh? Pfft hah! Saru's as bratty as one now, anyways." Misaki laughed at the nickname for Fushimi, completely missing the emphasis on 'our' and forgetting the fact that an enemy king was invading his space. When he looked down at the child, he could see Fushimi throwing a childishly menacing glare in Reisi's direction, his mouth formed into a pout with his cheeks puffing out. "Hey don't make that face." Yata chided lightly, pinching at a cheek with a free hand. "You already frown enough as an adult."

Fushimi's backlash was sticking out a tongue at Misaki; he was happy that his beloved's attention was on him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: okay so I just really wanted more Munakata-Misaki interaction with a teasing Munakata and pissed off Misaki (Pfft ignore my strange desires). More SaruMi interaction in the next chapter :) _

_K Project (c) GoRA and GoHands_

* * *

The pair had decided that Misaki's old shirt would not suffice for a toddler. He still needed pants and such.

"There is no way in hell I'm going out in public shopping with you, fucking Blue." Yata rebutted. He alreaddy considered it bad enough that he was spending time with him to take care of Fushimi, but to go out in **public**? Yata was in no way pleased with that idea.

"Do you have any other means of funding for Fushimi-kun's clothing and such?" Yata averted his eyes sheepishly, clearly evading the Blue's question. "Because I am his superior, it is my responsibility to ensure my subordinate's well-being. Even if he is a child."

Misaki looked back up at the Blue King to meet his unwavering gaze and sighed. "And tell me, why do I have to go-" Before he could finish his question, he felt a tug at the bottom of his shorts. Looking down, Misaki could see the little Fushimi yanking at the hem of his shorts, indicating his demand to be carried by the man.

"Miiii~Sa~_Kiiii_~" The child called out desperately with his arms outstretched for his beloved.

Yata sighed once again. "Guess I got my answer..." He muttered, leaning down to pick up the giddy child.

"If I could be of any assistance, Yata-ku-" As he opened his arms out to take Saruhiko from Misaki's hold, the child clutched at his neck and glared daggers in Munakata's direction. The older male retracted his arms and chuckled lightly at his subordinate's behaviour.

"Guess we should get going." Misaki muttered with reluctance.

* * *

The blue King settled with walking at a steady pace alongside Yata as the russet haired boy slowly skated his way to the shopping district with Fushimi sitting comfortably at the end of the board, enjoying the breeze of the wind.

He giggled when Misaki would playfully tap at him with the tip of his foot but stayed seated obediently. Munakata made small comments about anything to invoke any sort of conversation from Misaki, but only resulted in the boy growing more uncomfortable with his presence.

It wasn't until a pair of teenage girls approached the trio and chatted with them excitedly.

"Hello! We just wanted to say that your child is adorable!" A blonde haired girl in uniformed chimed happily at Yata. He blushed and averted his eyes from being spoken to by a girl.

Before he could protest that Saruhiko was not his child, Reisi beat him to the punch with a joke. "Thank you. We are raising him together to be a well-behaved child." Munakata joked, but the punch line flew straight past the girls' heads and they took him seriously.

Unfortunately, so did Fushimi.

"Nooo! MINE!" Fushimi whined loudly, clutching Misaki's leg with the strength of a toddler. The two girl saw the gesture extremely endearing and fawned all over Fushimi.

"Oh my gosh! He loves his mommy too!" One of the teens squealed.

"Ehhh? Rin! Don't say that! Just because he's probably the mother figure in their relationship, it's rude!"

At this point, Misaki became a frozen statue from shock. Whether from Munakata's bad joke, or the girls referring him as a mother, or even being cornered by women, we may never know.

* * *

After the fiasco with the two teenagers ended ("excuse me, misses, we have business to attend to") and after calming Yata down ("WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT EXPLAIN IT TO THEM PROPERLY"), the trio finally arrived at the shopping district in Shizume City. They chose to shop at a relatively normal children's clothing store to survey the clothing Fushimi may like.

"Aahh? Why does it matter? Saru really does not care how he dresses." Yata protested, picking out a baby hoodie and plain white shirt, similar to what he wore during their time in HOMRA. Fushimi made no action of argument, merely followed along Misaki in his stride. The teenager chose to give Saruhiko a piggyback ride while they shopped. The toddler was currently snuggling his face against the nape of Misaki's neck happily.

"Yata-kun. I will have to strongly oppose against that." Munakata pulled out a miniature dress shirt and a simple, black, toddler sized waist coat, and several sweater vests. "Because he is my subordinate, I feel it necessary to dress him appropriately as a Scepter4 representative." He argued.

Misaki felt the need to face palm. Fushimi only shot another dirty look in Munakata's direction, a dark aura emitting from the small boy.

"Yeah, hell no. We're not making him look like some dork." Misaki objected, giving the grown man a pointed look.

While the two argued back and forth about Fushimi's clothing arrangement, they failed to notice three familiar figures entering the store.

"Ehh? Yata-San?" Kamamoto called out. Misaki froze and slowly turned towards the trio's direction.

There, at the entrance of the children's clothing store, stood Kamamoto and Izumo with Anna standing between the two. Anna and Kamamoto looked at Misaki, confused as to why he was carrying a child around, but Kamamoto became even more perplexed at seeing Reisi by his side.

"Uh...?" Izumo could feel his lollipop (curse the no smoking rule) fall from his mouth as his jaw slackened from shock.

"Ah~" Fushimi cried out at the sight of Kamamoto. "Fatty..." His mood immediately darkened when he remembered how close him and his Misaki were.

"Oi! Saru that's rude!" Yata maneuvered Saruhiko off his back and into his arms.

"... Yata-san, you call me that all the time..." Kamamoto pointed out, but recalled something more vital. "Yata-san, why do you have a kid?"

"More importantly," Izumo said after he finally collected himself. "Why are you here with a Blue?" He asked slowly, trying to examine the situation but came up with a blank.

"Er... You see..."

"We are shopping for out child that Yata-san has beared me. I would appreciate your blessing." Munakata "explained" with a completely serious expression. Nearly every patron of the store stood in shock as they averted their eyes to a completely frozen (again) Misaki, at Reisi, and repeat.

Anna, the only sensible and calm one, approached Yata and held a marble up at him and the child. "... It is Saruhiko-kun. He has been changed into a child." She properly explained to the two red Clansmen. She looked over at Misaki again and told him, "Misaki, your red is burning really bright."

* * *

One can only consider it a miracle that Yata did not burn the entire building down with his red flames.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Another installment~ Sorry for it not being SaruMi moment but I really just wanted Munakata with Yata and Fushimi interaction! _

_K Project (c) GoRA and GoHands_

* * *

On their way home, Fushimi started nodding off from the tiresome events that day. Glaring at Munakata was really a sport! Misaki settled the boy on his back with his arms supporting his bum to ensure that the toddler would not fall.

"Guess he finally stopped being a big baby." Yata muttered, making his way towards his apartment wit Munakata by his side.

"Technically speaking, Yata-kun, he _is_ a big baby." He retorted, earning another glare that day but from Yata.

"No one asked for your input, smart ass." Misaki whispered harshly. he was already cranky from entertaining the small child all day and playing parent.

Munakata chuckled, one the first signs of informality and casualness he had shown since the whole fiasco occurred. He was carrying the bags of clothes and groceries given that Yata was occupied holding a child.

"If you want, I can carry some of that for you." Yata offered, taking notice of how much they bought that day and bearing in mind that it was Munakata who paid for everything. He felt guilty, even if he was a blue.

"Nonsense. Fushimi-kun tends to move a lot in his sleep, so supporting him physically is an upmost priority." He explained. Yata shrugged but did a double-take upon realization on what he said.

"... And how would you know that?"

"Every Scepter 4 dorm is equipped with fully functioning security cameras."

Misaki shuddered internally and suddenly pitied his ex-best friend just a little bit.

"On a different note, I heard from Totsuka-san that you will be absent tomorrow for a mission assigned by Izumo-san, is this correct?" Munakata asked, all signs of casualty gone.

Yata adjusted the boy on his back to keep him from falling and nodded, hoping to forget the embarrassing encounter with his fellow clansmen.

* * *

_"Yata-kun! Would Saru-kun not look adorable in these overalls?" Totsuka asked with great enthusiasm. He basically rampaged the store in hopes of finding a suitable outfit for Fushimi. The pseudo-parents pair stood to the side, not wanting to interrupt the man on his new found project. While Munakata had objections to how informal the clothes appeared, Totsuka retorted back, stating that 'children are still children. It's only normal for them to dress their age.' Really, there was no argument to that and the Blue King stood on standby._

_Fushimi, however, was not amused and objected to every outfit Totsuka coordinated for him. The boy would throw a tantrum whenever he was not with his Misaki and cause a scene in whatever store they were in._

_Meanwhile, Kamamoto took that opportunity to ask Yata some questions while Anna and Totsuka were occupied playing dress up with the toddler._

_"Um... Yata-san?" He started cautiously, testing to see what Yata's mood was to determine how he would approach the situation._

_"Ahh?" Yata grunted, looking up at Kamamoto with his usual fierce expression._

_Kamamoto concluded that he was basically walking on eggshells at this point and mentally said 'fuck it.' He was predestined to get a headlock everyday regardless._

_That didn't make him any less scared. "Are you and the blue king... Y'know...?" It was an awkward conversation to begin with and he'll be damned if it does progress better somehow._

_"What the hell are you suggesting, dumbass?" Misaki growled, glancing over at Munakata to keep his trap shut._

_"J-just...! It's se-seems a little strange that you would even c-come out in public with him?" He explained unsure._

_"Kamamoto..." Yata was basically seething at this point. One could have nearly sworn they saw his red aura erupting any minute._

_"What he is suggesting, Yata-kun, is if we are now a couple." Munakata clarified._

_"Shut the fuck up!" Yata roared, attracting the attention of the other patrons in the store besides Totsuka and Anna. They were too accustomed to Yata's constant outbursts._

_Whispers were heard from all around._

_"What is that hoodlum doing in the children's department?"_

_"Is he going to cause a fight!"_

_"Honestly, who raised that child to behave that way!"_

_Before Yata had a chance to raise hell, he felt grabby, little hands tugging on the hem of his shorts. Looking down, he noticed several children gathered around him. Several mothers looked horrified and were prepared to apologize for their respective child's behavior in fear for their safety._

_It wasn't until Yata himself crouched down to their level and patted some of them on the head awkwardly._

_"H-Hey... You shouldn't do that to strangers you don't know, kid..." He advised them with an awkwardly gentle smile etched on his face. Munakata couldn't help but find it befitting for him to be like that._

* * *

Yata immediately shooed the memory away before he recalled several elder women asking to adopt him anymore _younger_ women asking if he was single. It was an awful memory, given he was terribly shy and awkward around women in general.

"Let's not bring that shit up..." Misaki muttered into his palm. He dragged his hands downward and composed himself again. "And yeah. I do. What about it?"

"Then I would have to assume responsibility of Fushimi-kun for the time being in your absence." Reisi stated upon arriving at Yata's apartment complex.

"Ah...right. Might not want this brat to get into trouble while I'm on a mission." Misaki agreed, remembering that he probably had more enemies than HOMRA as a whole. Taking a kid along, bad idea, got it.

"Luckily it is my day off tomorrow." The Blue King added as-a-matter-of-factly.

After the red clansmen unlocked the door to his home and invited his temporary partner inside, he unconsciously gave a greeting, "I'm home", despite living alone for nearly more than three years.

"Misaki... Welcome ... Home." Fushimi muttered drowsily. Realization did not dawn upon him very quickly, but when it did, Yata smiled tenderly at the boy now laying on his couch. Even if he said it while asleep, it was what made it so endearing.

The younger blue clansmen sat up and yawned, crawling over to the crow sitting on the other side of the couch from him. He climbed onto Misaki's lap and cuddled into his shirt while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Munakata observed their interaction from the adjoining kitchen. He noticed Yata trying to keep a scowl on his face to maintain his tough guy act but to no avail. His facade was slowly diminishing under the unadulterated innocence of Fushimi's child-like charm.

Reisi looked out the window and noticed the sun setting. "I should be taking Fushimi-kun to the dormitories now. Fear not, Yata-kun. He will be staying in the same room as me under my supervision." He assured the smaller boy upon receiving a look of uncertainty. He approached the pair and carefully lifted Fushimi in his arms.

'_Shit, they look related!_'

"Mi~saki~" Little Fushimi murmured, groping about for his beloved. His eyebrows scrunched together when he felt glasses. His Misaki didn't wear glasses!

The baby clansman's eyelids opened immediately to see the perpetrator, only to be met with a piercing gaze behind frames.

"Good morning, Fush-_MEHI_-" Munakata was cut off when the boy in his arms flailed about and kicked him in the mouth and knocked his glasses off.

"Misakii_iii_!" He screeched with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. It was not out of fear of being taken away, but he was crying from being separated from his Misaki.

"Ah geez!" Yata ran to the two and took Fushimi from Reisi's hold, cradling and soothing the boy. "Damn, he did a number on you."

Reisi wiped his mouth and retrieved his glasses from the floor, grateful for them not shattering. He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses back on his face. "Maybe taking Fushimi-kun home would not be ideal."

"No fucking _shit_, Sherlock." The red vanguard spat, rolling his eyes at the more than obvious statement. "Just come pick him up tomorrow. I can't really leave him with anyone else I know." HOMRA members were out the question, even Totsuka. None of them really have experience taking care of a child younger than Anna, and even then, Fushimi was a handful. There was no guarantee that _someone_ would go insane taking care of him. Or in Totsuka's case, be a little _too_ enthusiastic taking care of a baby.

Yata continued patting Saruhiko's back and alternate to rubbing soothing circles on his back until he heard soft snores from the small boy. He settled Fushimi back on the couch and made his way into the kitchen. "Um... Do you, wanna stay for dinner?" Yata asked awkwardly. He felt guilty for making Munakata pay for everything that day and could only think of offering to make a meal to compensate.

The Blue King was taken aback by the sudden question, but accepted nonetheless. It would be rude to deny the invitation, but he couldn't help but ask, "You can cook, Yata-kun?"

"Well duh! I live by myself! I ain't gonna live off of just ramen cups and convienent store lunches." He yelled, preparing the ingredients and an apron. "...you can just watch some tv in the living room and watched over Saru. I'm fine here." He just really did not want to be observed by "the stupid monkey king."

"Oh? Thank you, Yata-kun." He smiled down at the shorter male. "I trust that you do not poison my food when I'm not looking." He joked, hoping to lighten the mood between enemies.

"Tch. For that comment, I shoul- DID YOU JUST MAKE A JOKE?" Misaki screamed at the sudden familiarity his arch rival showed. Had it been Fushimi making the joke under those circumstances, he would've just been normally provoked. However, it was Munakata Reisi who made the joke. Munakata 'stick-up-his-ass-and-probably-a-rule-book-too' Reisi.

"I have made several jokes today, Yata-kun." He pointed out. Clearly, Misaki did not hear a word of it, still being frozen in shock for the umpteenth time that day. Reisi merely chuckled and made his way into the living room. Fushimi was still asleep and there was nothing to do, seeing as how little interest he took in television.

Looking around the room, Reisi noticed photos that showed tidbits of Yata's life. Most did not include him, but of HOMRA members. Reisi took notice on how there were no family photos, and the only photo that featured the russet haired boy himself was a middle school photo of him and Fushimi. The two were facing the camera with Misaki's arm slung around Saruhiko's neck to bring the taller male down to his height. Misaki flashed a grin and a cheesy peace sign at the camera, but Reisi noticed how Fushimi's gaze was motioned towards Yata, as if he did not even realize that they were being photographed at the moment.

'_What an...accurate depiction of their relationship._'

* * *

Once Reisi had left after dinner, and Fushimi and Yata had bathed peacefully, the red clansmen immediately knocked out on his futon, tired from the day's events.

Fushimi was wide awake, but silently observing Misaki.

He stroked at the face of his beloved and recalled ruefully of how well his captain and his beloved got along that day. He held back his tears upon realizing that his love was always one-sided from the beginning, but being a toddler, the tears fell freely, accompanied with light sobbing.

Yata stirred from his sleeping when he heard sobbing and noticed the child convulsing from trying to hold back his sobs. Arms outstretched and embraced the child against his chest.

A consoling hand, yet again, rubbed comforting circles on the child's back. "Are you hurt anywhere, Saru?" Misaki asked quietly. The child shook his head. "Monkey King made you sad?" There was a moment of hesitation until felt the child scoot closer towards his body. "So that's a maybe?" The russet haired boy asked, too tired to really get upset at the child. He shrugged and cuddled closer to the boy.


End file.
